Your love can change me
by greendayorblackday
Summary: a love story between Thomas, and between my own character Jenna, in hit period drama Downton Abbey. will Jenna be able to forgive Thomas for his past demons, or will she just be annother person to hate him? Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the carriage pulled down the gravelled lane towards my new home, my new life, I wondered if this life will be better than the stuffy Manchester life that I had grown up with, or if it will be my release.

The carriage pulled around a corner, and the house that had previously concealed by the lush green trees, came into view. I marvelled at its grandeur, its huge looming shape was' broken up with large glass windows that glinted in the early May sunshine, a large door at the entrance was made out of some kind of dark wood.

We pulled to a halt just in front of the large doors and I was assisted out of the carriage by the driver, I grabbed my battered old cases, both filled with all the possessions I had ever owned. Smiling as the sun beat down on my back as I strode round to go round the back; as a servant I had been instructed never to use the front door unless instructed otherwise.

I found my way round the back, turning my head to look at the vast green estate and the small lake, glistening in the sun, for me this life was already looking better, for the first time I could breathe clean air that didn't carry smoke or dust, for the first time I could see for miles into the distance without seeing a single factory. This was where I was meant to be.

Lost in my thought I very nearly tripped over a tortoise shell cat that sat bathing in the sun on the path round one of the corners, it hissed savagely at me before scurrying of to rest elsewhere.

Eventually I found the back door and knocked, I waited about ten seconds before it was answered by a young man, presumably a footman, with medium blond hair and a kind eye, he had a pale complexion which led me to believe he didn't get out of the house much.

"Hello miss, can I help you?" he asked, eyeing the cases by my feet suspiciously.

"I'm Jenna, I have just been employed here as a new maid..." the blank look on his face made me trail of, hoping that this wasn't some kind of joke, then to my relief, he smiled and nodded,

"Oh yes, of course, forgive me," he smiled and held out his hand, which I shook, before he picked up my cases "I'm William by the way second footman, follow me."

I spared the large green expanse one more look, and taking a large gulp of fresh air before following William into the stuffy corridors of Downton Abbey. My new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thomas makes his first appearance in this chapter, first impressions and all ;)

Chapter 2

William led me through the narrow corridors towards the kitchens, I knew it was the kitchens because of the smells that drifted from it, and the frantic clanking of pots and pans, the smell of the fresh bread made my stomach grumble and groan in protest as I remembered the last time I ate was at least 7 hours ago.

We drew around a corner and I could see into the kitchens now, a middle aged woman with frizzy ginger hair, a short and squat physique and a complexion that quite reminded me of my father after a stressful day at work. She was scurrying round, yelling at some poor girl called Daisy, whom I instantly sympathised with.

We where now practically next to the door of the kitchens and inside I saw the large ovens that would be used to cook the families food, in the middle of the room there was a large dining table that was currently laid out with food for his lord and ladyship's dinner tonight.

In one of the corners of the room was a small, basic piano with a wooden stool stood beside it. Although the piano was covered in a fine layer of dust, the ebony white keys shone, and so did the foot pedals beneath, this led me to believe that it was played often.

We walked past the kitchens and William led me into a small room, just off from the kitchens, a man in his early 50's was sat at the a desk writing intently in a note book using a gas lamp for light, the flame danced casting sickly yellow shadows over his face and the page.

William coughed quietly to get the man's attention, he glanced up from his work laying his pen to one side and smiling to me. "Hello, you must be Jenna; I'm Carson, the butler" He had an air of authority about him that would be intimidating if he hadn't been smiling at me like I was family

"Good evening Mr Carson." I never really knew how to handle new people, I was only 19, and was petrified of putting my foot in the wrong way and coming across the wrong way.

"Very well thank you, I trust your journey was a good one?"

"Yes thank you sir." He down at my bags and smiled,

"Everybody is happy that you came,"

"Everybody apart from Thomas." I heard William mutter from behind me, obviously to loud as Carson shot him a dirty look.

"As I was saying we are happy that you could come and work here,"

"I'm sure the pleasure is all mine, after working in Manchester it's nice to be away from the city." Finding it easier to speak now

"Well as long as you are happy," he smiled and shaking my hand before continuing "William, could you show her to her room" to me now he gave me a look " get into your uniform for 7pm, and be down here for your formal introduction, I will send Anna up to you when it is time." With that I was being led out of the office by William and towards the large rambling staircase.

When we were nearly at my room I finally managed to pluck up the courage to ask William what he meant about Thomas earlier. Sighing he replied "Well," he muttered quietly obviously regretting saying anything at all, "He can be extremely grouchy, he does nothing but plot and scheme with O'Brian," we where nearly at the final corner before my room when William stopped in his tracks, a panicked look on his face, I saw why, a man in his 20's with slick jet black hair and perfect suit, and proud stance stood only a matter of feet away from us.

"What was that William?" he asked calmly, but in his eyes was so much anger and the tone of his voice sounded like it could cut you in two if he really yelled, she couldn't help but cower, this was obviously Thomas.

"Well don't you think she should at least know the truth, Thomas?" William spat out his name like it was something toxic, before glancing at me.

"That's your side of the story William, you just couldn't wait to start spreading crap could you?" Thomas turned on his heals before striding away, proud and defiant; I instantly felt a strong dislike for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews make my world go round *hint hint* ;)**

**Chapter 3**

I changed quickly and put my hair up, I was to hyped up to just sit still and wait so instead I went downstairs towards the back door, planning to make some time on my own in the last of the days sun.

Thankfully nobody was in the halls at all; they were all serving the lord and lady Granthem's tea so I slipped out un-noticed.

The sun was still fairly warm and I sat under the large oak tree on the slightly weathered wooden bench. Resting my head back against the tree I began to arrange my thoughts and calm myself down. I hated seeing people fight, particularly if this was going to be my home, and I had to live around it.

I was just starting to relax when I heard a quite cough, reluctantly opening my eyes, I was shocked to see Thomas stood in front of me, a small smile played on his lips and the evening sun made his slick black hair glisten in the dyeing light. Now that he had calmed down his eyes where beautiful, a brilliant shade of green.

"Mind if I sit there?" He asked quietly, still cocky though and gestured to the bench next to me. Nodding reluctantly I shifted along a bit so that he could fit in without being too close to me.

"I'm sorry 'bout earlier, I just get wound up when people talk about me behind me back," he paused and looked at me "especially when he wouldn't be brave enough to say it to my face." I could understand that so I just nodded and looked back down at the floor, hoping that maybe he might go. I tried to concentrate on the bird song that hung in the air and it relaxed me a bit, but I couldn't get the fact that he was there next to me on that bench.

"Soooo..." he said trying to break the awkward silence I looked up at him, "What job are you taking?" suddenly I realised that I didn't really know "I don't really know..." he looked at me strangely for a second before replying,

"How can you not know, you must have applied or something?"

"Nope, my master, Lord Canley knew Lord Grantham and when he had to sack some of his staff he must have sent me here not wanting me to lose my job, I was never told." Sighing I realised how stupid I must sound. He just nodded; I knew it was my turn to strike up conversation.

"So I'm guessing you're 1st footman..." he looked at me with those gorgeous green eyes,

"How did you know?"

"From my experience, all footmen look like you, and since William is 2nd..." I trailed of when he looked at me with a raised eye brow and an amused look on his face.

"What do you mean by 'All footmen look the same'?" damn I wasn't expecting that, this is going to be awkward and I was regretting opening my mouth, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Well?" he questioned me, pushing me for an answer with a playful edge to his voice.

"Handsome" I focused intently on the material of my dull black dress and heard him chuckle quietly, aware that I was turning into a tomato. I couldn't look up, this was not good, I had been here a matter of half an hour and I was crushing on the cocky footman, and not being discreet about it, and starting fights, this was going to be fun.

Suddenly I was saved by a girl with blond hair running across the grass expanse between me and the back door, "There you are Jenna! Thomas stop terrorising the poor lass and go inside and wait in line!" she was practically next to us now "I'm Anna by the way." I smiled at her politely as she pulled me inside.

When I got into the kitchen and all of the staff where in a line stood to attention, I was aware of their eyes on me and I wondered if Thomas had told them about my little confession earlier, my heart sunk at the idea.

Mr Carson gestured for me to come forward and he smiled at me reassuringly. Leading me to the first person in line, the first person he introduces as Mrs Hughes, the house keeper, she greeted me with a warm smile, the next in line was Anna, head house keeper "Hello again Jenna." She smiled at me; she was just one of those people you instantly knew you could trust and warmed to instantly.

Next in line was Mrs Patmore, she just nodded dutifully the corners of her lips turned up slightly, but not so much a smile, however she didn't come across as moody so it seemed okay.

Next was "Jenna, this is Mr John Bates, his lordships valet." Bates' eyes twinkled and he held out a hand for me to shake, he seemed to be a genuinely nice person, and he had warmth about his personality that I instantly felt comfortable with.

William was up next, he just smiled at me since he had met me earlier, but he seemed annoyed, did he think that it was my fault about the argument earlier, or had Thomas told him about what happened under the tree earlier? Whatever it was I knew that William was annoyed about something; I looked at the floor before going on to the next person.

The next woman was sour faced and bitter in her manner, she only gave the slightest of inclinations that I even existed; Carson introduced her as Sarah O'Brian. I instantly felt uncomfortable around her, knowing that I couldn't trust her.

My heart sank as she realised who was next. Thomas. This meant I had to look him in the eyes. Carson said "And I heard that you have also already met Thomas, our first footman..." Thomas smiled at me and I could have sworn he winked at me causing me to blush hideously. I knew I was being obvious but I couldn't help it.

The rest of the meeting went okay all considered and everybody was chatting at the end and laughing, William was playing an upbeat tune on the piano at one side of the room, while Thomas and Daisy danced, well Thomas danced, Daisy giggled like a little child.

A few minutes passed when suddenly Anna pulled me to the side, concerned by the look of it, "Jenna, I know this is strange but... do you like Thomas?" I was taken aback by the bluntness of her question.

"What makes you think that...?" I asked.

"Oh come on Jenna, you could be less obvious, and Thomas was full of himself when he went in." Damn

"Ok maybe I do like him a bit." I muttered looking at my feet and shuffling uncomfortably.

"Last time this happened poor Daisy over there got her heart broken, and William."

"What has this got to do with them?"

"William likes you Jenna, and last time that happened, William liked daisy, and Thomas did all he could to get her from William, even though he didn't like her. And judging by the way Thomas was acting when he came in, he might know you like him, that's why William was being grouchy." I was frightened

"That was why William was in a mood with me, because I like Thomas?"

"It seems that way." She looked at me concerned, I sighed but our conversation was interrupted by a cocky voice with a slight accent, and Anna's face showed it all. My heart sank even lower.

"Well, well ladies, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation..."

**BUSTED again :') **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Thomas if you dare tell anybody," Anna tried to try to tell him but he interrupted

"Aww Anna you spoil all of my fun." He winked at me before turning away quickly and re-joining O'Brian, who was looking at me suspiciously. I felt I could cry, my cheeks burning red I ran upstairs and to my room where I sat on my bed in a ball tears leaking from my eyes, I thought that maybe, just maybe I could live here without any drama but it appears I was wrong, I was a trouble maker no matter how much I tried to avoid it.

I got changed into my night clothes and brushed my hair out, examining my face in the mirror, red and soar eyes stared back at me and flushed cheeks. Something told me that the next day was not going to be any better.

*Anna's POV*

I watched Jenna run upstairs, tears in her eyes the poor girl must have been so scared, probably worried that it was going to be all around Downton by tomorrow, I didn't go after her though, she needs time on her own, time to get it out of her system, I know I would.

I have never been so annoyed with Thomas in all the time I had known him, not only was he playing with her mind but he was making more trouble between her and William, and quite possibly himself. When he did this with daisy, it wasn't so bad because Daisy hardly kept it a secret, but Jenna, just settling in here and he is already messing with her.

Steam practically coming out my ears I stormed over to him, "I hope you are happy with yourself!" he looked at my face before smiling slightly,

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," He smiled at me pleasantly, but his tone had sarcasm mixed with false manners.

"you bloody know what Thomas, you don't even know the girl and you are already causing trouble for her, just pack it in!"

"Oh I know what you mean," he nodded his head knowingly, resting his finger on his chin, "but I don't take orders from you, and it has nothing to do with you, you don't know her anymore than I do." With that he turned round and completely blanked me, more annoyed than before I turned and stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door on the way out, childish I know but when you are that annoyed, anything goes.

**Sorry this is so short I made an alteration to the original story line and the rest of the story wouldn't flow without this chapter. :/ next chapter will be longer, I promise. To all of you who are actually reading this thank you! Good to know I aren't wasting my time on this :) *hint* more reviews, longer chapters ;)**


	5. Please read

Hello everyone,

I'm sorry but I will not be updating this story any further in the future for a couple of reasons.

Due to personal commitments I do not have the time, nor the energy to continue updating on a regular basis. I'd much prefer to upload quality updates than rushed, pathetic ones.

I have also lost a lot of interest in the series, again it comes down to not wanting to post rubbish chapters.

May I just point out that I never intended to offend anybody by changing Thomas' sexuality. I have no problem with gay men or women, it was simply in this case that I had a set storyline in my head which I didn't want to deviate from it. If this has offended you I apologize sincerely.

If anybody would like to take this story and continue it themselves, feel free, it seems a waste for it just to be left sat there doing nothing. All I ask is that you credit me as the original author.

Thank you very much to anybody who subscribed/commented, it means the world to me! I'm just sorry I can no longer continue writing!


End file.
